mythonfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Where humans were once the only sapient beings on Earth, accidental mutations and genetic engineering have given birth to several varieties of sentient beings, including some animal hybrids. While there were several civil disagreements over the years, including a war for their rights and independence, they have since become accepted and successful members of society. Naturally Occurring Races Human (Homo Sapien): The original sentient beings in the galaxy, humans are simple organisms usually competent in a multitude of tasks or excelling in a few. Elf (Homo Levidensis): Elves are the most like their human ancestors, usually being only a few inches taller than the average human. They are built much thinner than humans, and are more graceful in their movements, even after birth. Most feel a close connection with nature, though that is usually a result of upbringing rather than genetics. Dwarf (Homo Robustus): Dwarves are much like their fantasy counterparts, being short and stocky, usually with large amounts of facial hair. They are extremely hardy folk, with bones as solid as granite and much tougher skin than humans. They have an expert eye for masonry and metalwork, and enjoy all things explosive. These traits seem at least partially genetic, as juveniles raised away from other dwarves still exhibit interests in these fields. Goblin (Homo Dolosus): Goblins aren't just like their fairy-tale look-alikes, they're worse. Your typical goblin is short (about 3'6”), with large, nimble hands and thick skin. Their genetic disposition is to be thieves or spies or similar occupations, though there have been several notable exceptions. Gnome (Homo Vegrandis): Gnomes are small folk with big brains. Not only metaphorically, but literally. Gnomes' brains in relation to the rest of their internal organs are massive, meaning they generally have thin skulls. Though this means that field work isn't exactly their forte, it makes no difference. The average gnome loves nothing better than to spend days at a time poring over old manuscripts and learning whatever there is to know. Genetically Modified Humanoids Troll (Homo Adnihilo): Trolls have a reputation for being dumb, slow, and destructive, but that is only partially correct. Most trolls are slow, due to their size, and can be extremely violent if angered, but they are no less intelligent on average than any human of other race. Inferni (Homo Diabolus): The Inferni are red- or black-skinned beings with large, bat-like wings, giving them the reputation of being evil demons. However, their looks only rarely reflect their personality. Inferni have an affinity with fire and are resistant to burns and high heats, making them excellent firemen and giving them an advantage in harsher environments. Spriggan (Nemus Sapien): Looking more like living plants than humans, the Spriggans actually reproduce like plants and grow from large seeds. They usually do not grow very large, about the size of a human or smaller, and have smooth skin covered by bark-like growths. Their hair is similar to leaves or grass, and they have a profound connection to nature and plants in particular. They as a race have separated themselves from humans and technology, preferring to live in forests and jungles, often causing trees to grow into the general configuration of a house. Gemini (Geminus Res): '' No one is quite sure what the designers of the gemini were trying to accomplish, but what they got was an extremely unique race. From the shoulders down, Gemini look mostly human, if somewhat tall and thin and with a smooth, almost slimy skin in varying shades. Above that, there are two long, slim necks and their attached heads. Gemini have two fully functional heads, but each can only control one half of the body unless allowed extra access by the other head. Often one head sleeps most of the day while the other controls the actions of the body, letting the other head take over at night. As a result, their bodies are usually much stronger than they appear due to constant use. Animal Humanoids [[Canis |'Canis']] (Lupus Sapien):'' The Canis are wolf beings, often called Lycans or werewolves out of fear or ignorance. Their society is similar to that of the ancient Spartans, revering strength and expertise in combat. As a result, they themselves are revered as mercenaries and soldiers. Felis (Beatitas Sapien): Felis are werecats, the way Canis are like wolves or dogs. The Felis, unlike the warlike Canis, see stealth and secrecy as their greatest asset, and as such study the ways of the ninja and samurai of ancient Japan and China. Most Felis are black, but calico and Siamese colorings do exist, though they are seen as inferior due to their lessened ability for stealth. Lizard (Sapiens Lacerta): Of all of the animal and human variants exposed to mutagenic materials, Reptiles and lizards in particular seem to have taken to it most readily. There are several varieties: *'Gecko' (Escensi Lacerta): Geckos were common around the labs where the original underground mutation tests were preformed, and are just as common as a sapient race in the world. They've retained their ability to climb on most surfaces, but also their natural endothermic nature, making them very vulnerable to the cold. *'Thorny Devil' (Scrupulosa Diabolus): Thorny devils as a small, spiky lizard went extinct in the years following the disaster, but a few were saved and mutated, creating a viable species. Their thorns do occasionally make for difficulty in social circumstances, but they are excellent at hand-to-hand combat, as it's nearly impossible to grapple them without hurting yourself. *'Marine Iguana' (Sapiens Unda Lacerta): Marine iguanas are a rarity in society for the most part, as they were nearly extinct even before the disaster. They are generally heavyset and live a considerably long time. As such, they are often sought after for advice as seers and advisors. *'Chameleon' (Occultus Lingua): The myth of chameleons changing their skin color to match any surroundings was just that; a myth. That is, until their mutation into sentient beings. They are experts at camouflage and retained their ability to see in two directions at once and fire their tongues at near-blinding speeds. They are highly sought after as guards and for other security positions. *'Dragon' (Volatilis Lanx): Dragons were made from a combination of bat and lizard DNA, combined with experimental chemicals which allow them to breath things such as fire, vaporized acid, and clouds of liquid nitrogen. Cockroach (loricatus Vermin): Cockroaches took remarkably well to mutation, given their near-indestructible nature. They easily survived the apocalypse and are still common in their natural state, and still just as hated, even by their sapient brethren. Sapient Creatures Kraken (Artus Edo): The Kraken are a reclusive race similar to the creatures of ancient mythology. They are not often seen by surface dwellers, but are described as massive crosses between squids and octopi, and are covered with chitinous armor over most of their bodies. Their diet consists mostly of fish, but as the oceans of Poseidon, where they live, are still mostly barren, it is unknown where they get they bulk of their food source. As far as the few who have seen them know, they dwell in large bubble-type cities on the sea floor. Whether these were designed for surface-dwelling visitors or not is currently unknown. Rodentia (Humanis Rattus): The Rodentia are a nervous and shy people. Very small and ratlike in appearance, they tend to keep to themselves, living in beautiful, elaborate, and tightly-packed cities carved out of trees, cliffs, or hills. While they do occasionally interact with the other races, they are generally unintelligent, living mostly on instinct and fear. They are fearsome warriors when angered, and have been known to rip entire human armies to shreds when their homes were threatened. Croaken (Artus Edo Simulo)The Croaken are a race created when the God Arocron Made an attempt to make a creature powerful enough to match the Kraken for the purpose of guarding the seas of the underworld.They escpaed the lab and now run ramped troughout the seas. They reproduce Asexualy as in on they're own.They are known to lay atleast 300 eggs before dieing .Only 200 of those eggs hatch.And only 40 of those hatchlings live to adulthood. Despite their low life rate , they are the most feared fish in the sea.They share stirking resemblence with the Kraken but with glowing purple eyes.They were made to follow Arocron but instead follow Aevoz.She is likely to be the reason they escaped in the first place but it is unclear. Sapient Plant Life Venusian Jaws (Mala Nemus): Venusian Jaws are a terror to frontiersmen and hikers on several different planets and come in many forms. While unable to move from their rooted position, they can move their flexible stalk 360° in a large radius, making them dangerous and deceptive hunters. They sense their prey through various means depending on the planet they are raised on, but most use heat sensing pods on their heads or a sensitive root system that can span miles. If they are lucky enough to grow in a forested area, most Jaws will either kill nearby trees with herbicidal toxins to clear out a hunting patch for themselves or will strip leaves and bark from them for use as camouflage. Their only real giveaway is a tell-tale panting that can be heard when prey gets near the strike range. Young Jaw plants can be dug up and potted for use as guardians, but unless treated properly they will quickly turn on their new masters. Jaw Stalker (Mala Nemus Fugo): There is speculation that these monstrosities might be a mature form of the more common Venusian Jaw plants, but the general consensus is that they are a mutated strain, as they are usually found in irradiated and abandoned areas. There is no taming a Jaw Stalker. From a very young age, the plants gain the ability to uproot themselves temporarily and will use either their whip-like tendrils or their strong jaws and neck muscles to pull themselves to a new rooting spot. They will often disguise themselves as indigenous flora and then slowly circle their prey until they are close enough to take them down with a single strike. [[Sink Hole|'Sink Hole']] (''Foramen Edo''): Sink Holes are as dangerous as they are hard to detect. They live almost exclusively in heavily forested areas, using fallen leaves to cover their gaping maws. They glue the leaves together with their own saliva, which is highly prized as an epoxy. Anything that falls into their mouths is quickly trapped, as their insides are coated with a second, separate mucus that not only keeps prey trapped in the plant's digestive juices, but acts as a solvent for their liquid cement-like saliva. Their is a lesser known strain that grows only in pine forests, and has developed a variety of massive, porous needles which keep their prey impaled and alive, but still, as they absorb the needed nutrients.